A New Life Begins
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are married and Lindsay is 9 months pregnant. What is it that induces her labor! DL all the way!


**A New Life Begins**

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters

Note: Be nice….my first time writing a fan fiction story!!!

Danny had just finished with his shift and he was leaving the lab and heading towards the subway. He boarded the subway and couldn't wait to get home. He was thinking to himself. _I wonder if she will be awake when I get home or if she will be asleep. I bet you she is asleep on the couch from waiting up for me to come home_.

---------------------

The subway comes to a stop and Danny gets off and walks the distance to the apartment in which him and his wife live in together. He looks up at the window which is their apartment and sees a faint glow coming from inside. He walks into the apartment building and enters the elevator and goes up to their floor. Quietly he unlocks the door and enters….placing his keys on the table and removes his shoes and puts them next to hers at the door and quietly walks over to the couch.

There on the couch sound asleep on her back with her hands resting on her expanded stomach is his beautiful wife Lindsay "Montana". Danny thinks again to himself. _God she is so beautiful…with the ambient glow from the light casting a halo on her brown hair making it look as if she is an angel sent to me from the heavens above. Thank You heavens above for sending me my Montana._

Danny knows he has to wake her up as sleeping on the couch and being 9 months pregnant and due any day has to be uncomfortable. He gets down on his knees beside her on the couch and speaks softly.

"Montana…honey…wake up I'm home" Danny says to her and gently places a kiss on her lips.

Montana opens her eyes. "Danny I missed you so much today." she says softly still trying to wake up.

"I missed you too baby. How are you feeling?" Danny asks.

"Like I'm still pregnant!" Lindsay says with a chuckle.

"Well what do you say we go try to get some sleep just incase you go into labor tonight." Danny says as he helps his wife up off the couch and guides her into the bedroom.

-------------------------

Danny and Lindsay enter the bedroom and after getting ready to sleep Lindsay looks over at Danny and says "Danny you know there is a way that can help kick me into labor."

"Oh really….I think I know what that might be!" Danny smirks, as he knows what the answer is.

"Well they say sex is one way of putting someone into labor." Lindsay laughs as Danny's eyes light up even more and the smirk on his face has widened like a Cheshire Cat.

"Well I like that idea…lets do it and see if we can get our baby to say….let me outta here if you guys are gonna have sex when I'm still in here!!" Lindsay laughs and gets on the bed.

Danny and Lindsay remove each other's clothes while kissing passionately and before you know it they are dancing in the sheets. The neighbors must be awake now as the loud sounds of groans, moans, and screams are being made from the bedroom.

**Minutes Later**

Danny lies beside his wife who is still trying to catch her breath.

"Montana that was wonderful….I love you so much!" Danny leans over and kisses his wife but she has a look on her face of pain.

"Danny…honey…I think my water just broke." She says as her first contraction hits and Lindsay wails out in pain. "OUCH"

"Omg Montana are you saying you're in labor" Danny questions and chuckles as sex worked on inducing labor.

"No Danny I just sprung a leak like a swimming pool collapsing for a reason….YES NOW PLEASE HELP ME GET DRESSED AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL."

Danny quickly gets dressed and helps Lindsay get dressed too and grabs her overnight bag and holds her close as they leave their apartment off to the hospital for the birth of their first child.

**------------------------------------------**

Danny and Lindsay arrive at the hospital and Danny calls the rest of the gang to tell them Lindsay has finally gone into labor.

Lindsay gets put into a delivery room and Danny is by her side and holding her hand and kissing her during each contraction.

**About 7 hours later**

"Ok Mrs. Messer I need you to push." the nurse said. Lindsay pushed and then out of breath put her head down on the pillow.

"Push again" Lindsay pushes again and the nurse says the head is crowning. Danny smiles and kisses Lindsay on the forehead.

"Come on honey…push again" Danny says and Lindsay pushes hard again and the nurse says "the head is out!!"

"Mrs. Messer this is the last push….and push as hard as you can!" Lindsay pushes as hard as she can and the baby is out and the sweet sounds of a newborn crying is heard in the room!!

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Messer you have a beautiful baby girl!" Danny smiles and kisses Lindsay and goes over to cut the umbilical cord and the nurse places her in Lindsay arms.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asks as Danny sits beside his wife and newborn daughter.

Danny and Lindsay both look at each other with and both smile.

"Her name is Aiden Rose Messer." Danny and Lindsay both say at the same time smiling.

Danny looks down at his daughter and up at his wife. "I am so proud of you Montana…not only have you given me your love as my wife but also giving birth to our beautiful baby girl. I love you so much!"

"I love you too and I am so glad to have you as my husband and now a daddy!"

----------------------------------

**An Hour Later **

The door opens up and in walks Mac, Stella, Hawkes, and Adam, Flack even Sid.

"Hey everyone…we would like you all to meet the newest member of The Messer Family…Aiden Rose Messer!!" Danny says to the others…who all begin to awe and want to hold baby Aiden!!

In that time a new life was beginning for the Messers…parenthood!!

The End.


End file.
